Halo: Re-united
by NBLTEAM
Summary: After reports of strange attacks of unknown force, the Dr. Halsey is retrieved by the UNSC and the Master Chief gets a vision of the Didact, this time friendly and not as enemy. A marine rises into one of the UNSC's best spartan. And the UNSC locates in the Andromeda Galaxy a new civilization, with humans. A story where action, adventure and romance take place at their best!
1. Chapter 1 & Prologue

**Side note:** The story will be based on the halo 5: guardians beginning events but differently and will progress differently

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Time: Unknown**

 **Location: Designation: Forerunner Installation "Genesis"**

 _A Force Spirit walks in a forerunner room, one where the domain is held, kept by the Warden Eternal_

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Said the force spirit to the Warden

 **"** Yes, the humans from Earth are starting to find out what they have." Replied the Warden

"Maybe after all, my wife was right, maybe the humans are worthy of achieving the mantle of responsability, though it required my death to make me realise that. What do you recommend to do?" Said the force spirit in a defeated way, revealing his true identity as the Ur-Didact

"Tell him, tell 117 what he has, but not in a direct manner or it might bring a too costly change to the force. Then, they shall reunite with the others, in Andromeda." Replied the Warden

"I hate to admit it, but by keeping the humans and merging them with another galaxy full of species, the Librarianhad been right, they can be worthy of the mantle of responsability, even here." Replied the Didact

"Then, it is official, the reclamation, has begun". Affirmed the Warden

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Light is Green**

 **Time: October 2 2558, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: Planet Kamchatka**

 **In a pelican, in the sky.**

Locke, Tanaka, Vale and Buck watch as they receive a transmission from Captain Lasky and Commander Palmer.

"Fireteam Osiris, over the last 72 hours, five colonies have experience the identical events, massive destruction, unknown in origin." Captain Lasky said "But the doctor Catherine Elizabteh Halsey has managed to contact us, she claims to have information on these attacks." Finished Lasky

"Halsey is currently in Covenant custody on the surface of Kamchatka, your mission is to insert behind enemy lines, retrieve Halsey and bring her back to the Infinity. Be advised, Dr. Halsey is accompagnied by Covenant Supreme Leader Jul 'Mdama. If you Have the oppurtinity..." Said Commander Palmer to the fireteam

"Understood Commander" Said Locke, cutting Palmer

"Good luck Spartan Locke, Infinity out." Said Captain Lasky as he ended the transmission.

"Tracking Gear online?" Asked Locke

"Affirmative" replied Vale

"Say, before we make this jump, anybody wants to say a few words? Asked Tanaka to her fellow spartans.

"I've figured if God can hear how scared I am, so can everyone else. Locke, you're buying the first drink when we're done?" Asked Buck

"You ask, you buy." replied Locke "Fireteam Osiris, the light is green!" Announced Locke as he pressed the button to lower the pelican's door.

Vale and Tanaka jumped first, Buck then took his helmet and gave Locke his helmet and put his helmet on before jumping himself. Then, finally Locke put on his helmet and putted his helmet on ashe jumped.

As they were planning, the spartans then secured their comms, and when they finally landed on the ground, swept through the fighting Covenant and Prometheans all the way to the structure where Halsey was held. Arrived at the structure, the doctor and the covenant leader were talking:

"What is the problem?" Started Jul 'Mdama

"Hmmmm, there are several. Would you like to discuss the finer points of reconciliation?" Replied Halsey, in a sarcastic way.

"More human sarcasm" replied the supreme leader

"So you have learned something from me, Jul" Replied the doctor sarcastically, again.

"You claimed to be access-" Jul said

"And I can. However, I did not claim to be able to access it instantaneously." Said the doctor, cutting Jul

"The security situation is not stable. There is no time to dither." Replied Jul, trying to press the doctor. "You will also accord me the respect befitting of the Didact's hand."

"Mmmmmm, seems your fingers are in open rebellion, Hand." Said the doctor mockingly

"ENOUGH! Resume your work!" said Jul

"Eyes on targets!" said Vale to her teammates, preparing to assault the elites.

"This location does not server my needs. When I detect the energy again, I must triangulate-" Said the doctor

"I tire of this, Doctor. You have been chasing shadows for week to no avail!" said Jul, right before Buck took his shot at an elite.

Tanaka burst out of her cover has she started shooting with her assault rifle. Locke then ran accross the elites to Spartan Charge another, and then Vale, throwed an elite off a cliff. Then, as Osiris took out the rest of the elites, Locke engaged in a melee fight with the Didact's Hand, in which Locke dominated Jul. The fight finally ended, the one person who caused all this chaos in the previous years, had finally died. After Osiris finished clearing the area of covenant forces, Locke approached Halsey and said:

"Dr. Halsey, Captain Lasky would like a word with you." Locke said

"It took you long enough." said Halsey, as they all went back to the UNSC infinity.

* * *

 _Author here, since saying EVERYTHING that happens in the next mission is taking me time and his pointless, I will talk about the vision Chief had and when Blue Team escapes._

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Time: Unknown**

The master chief stood up as he found himself in a cave. There were no UNSC signal nearby.

"Do you know, how you are here?" The Didact said

The master chief took out his assault rifle as he looked around for the didact

"Hmmm, I am not here as an enemy, old friend." The Didact continued as he appeared as a spirit

"What do you want?" said the Master Chief while turning to the Didact, lowering his weapon

"To help Humanity, as strange as it sounds. I was blind to see that humanity couldn't be able to hold the mantle." admitted the Didact

"What made you change your mind?" asked the Chief

"I realised that some of you know about the force, like you." replied the Didact

"What is this force?" Asked 117

"Speak to Dr. Halsey, she's aboard the Infinity as we speak" Ended the Didact.

The conversation ended, and chief came back to reality as Kelly helped him up.

* * *

 **Time: October 2 2558, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: ONI space station Argent Moon's hangar bay**

"Sierra-117 to Infinity, Argent Moon scuddled, Blue team and I are taking a prowler and are coming to Infinity." said the master chief

"Understood, Sierra-117, the Dr. Halsey has been retrieved from Jul 'Mdama and would like a word with you aboard. Infinity out."

"Blue Team, let's go!" said the chief as Blue Team embarked the prowler and took off to Infinity.

* * *

 **Time: October 7th 2558, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: UNSC Infinity**

"Chief, over here!" said Lasky as he walked to the Master Chief "Dr. Halsey is waiting for you in an interrogation room."

"Briefing on the situation requested, sir." asked Chief as they started to walk to the room.

"Five days ago, Firetean Osiris was tasked with retrieving the Dr. Halsey, and killing Jul 'Mdama. After mission completion, Dr. Halsey was brought to Infinity to be interrogated on what she knew on the incidents that happened during the last eight days." Said Lasky as they reached the intterogation room.

"Thank you sir," said Chief as he was about to open the interrogation room

"Chief, one last thing." said Lasky as Chief turned to Lasky."I know how Dr. Halsey is considered a mother to you, so I made sure that your conversation stays private."

"Thank you, Captain" Said chief as he walked into the room.

Halsey stood up in her lab coat with her left arm cut off as she stared the spartan.

"Hello, John." said Dr. Halsey

* * *

 **End of Prologue and Chapter 1**

So what do you guys think of this so far, I personally think it is better than the other one I was writing, so far. Please leave your feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor. You wanted to see me." John replied while looking at the women responsible for the spartan program

"I know you had a vision of the Didact, John." said Halsey

"How do you know?"Asked John clearly surprised

"In my time with the Covenant, I had a lot of conversation with the Librarian, or what remains of her. She told me that the Didact contacted you through a vision. The fact that these incidents happened at the same time that the Librarian contacted me is not a coincidence." Said Halsey as she grabbed her datapad and started to look for something on it.

"What do you know about the incidents?" Asked the spartan.

"Not much. But I've been abled to find something that is related to the incidents. There's been a heavy concentration of somekind of energy at each location, and I've managed to get energy readings of one of the colonies affected before one of the incident happened: New Byzantium, and this is what I found." Said Halsey to John as she showed a Diagram showing energy readings that were extremely high and went lower as time passed. "As you can see, we've been trying to triangulate where the next incident is going to happen. And we found that Reach could be next, where New Alexandria was located. Captain Lasky has been briefed with the situation and has decided to send you, Blue Team and Fireteam Osiris to scout the area."

"Respectfully ma'am, why did Captain Lasky chose Fireteam Osiris to accompagny us?"asked the Master Chief

"He's not the one who chose to bring Fireteam Osiris with you, I requested them to come with you because the members are all useful in their own way there: Edward Buck: He fought against the covenant during the battle of New Alexandria, and is familiar with the landscape, even though it is glassed. Holly Tanaka: She grew up on an independent colony, so she could have experience with the talking if you ever run in some local residents that made their home in the glass. Olympia Vale: She is a master into speaking Sangheili, she'll help if you ever find your self into sangheili glass runners, they're ex-soldiers that took part in the Human-Covenant war that regret their actions and that do pilgramages around glass colonies, to honor the souls that they doomed. And finally there's Commander Jameson Locke, he is a former ONI agent and hitman that got recruited into the spartan program, even as an agent he was as useful as a spartan." Answered Halsey. "Anymore questions?"

"No ma'am" said John as he was about to leave the room.

"Also, John." Said Halsey as the spartan turned to her right afterwards. "I'm sorry for Cortana."

"Thank you, ma'am" ended John as he walked away.

* * *

 **Time: October 7th 2558,** **UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: UNSC Infinity war games**

Sergeant Andrew Jones was a marine that served in the Human-Covenant war. Caucasian marine, redheaded, 6'2'', green eyes, no beard. He was born on New Prussia and has a long family military history dating back from the Napoleonic Wars. He had a musket bullet that was passed on since Waterloo from parent to child and it was his turn, he got it from his mother. He participated in many battles, including the battle of Installation 00. And there he was now, his only job was to keep watch on bases' rooftops in Warzone simulations for members of the enemy team . The 31 years old sergeant felt humiliated to have this position after all he had done. Kepping watch was boring. He liked _action._ When he enlisted in the Corps, at 18 years old, he fought Covenants and survived to tell the tale. He never got the opporunity to become a Spartan-IV, as so many others had.

"This is so boring." he said to one of his fellow marine.

"I know right it's not like-" The marine said as he was took by a headshot

"Take cover!" Jones said as he looked where the shot came from. He couldn't see anything about the whereabouts of the shots. Then, he heard gunshot downstairs and then rushed downstairs to see three spartans rushing through the base killing his fellow marines. The marine then started shooting at the spartans with his assault rifle. As they rushed towards him, Jones took his knife, dodged as one of the spartans tried to spartan charge him and stabbed the spartan ruthlessly. That was one less, another then took a dmr shot that missed him by an inch thanks to an unknown reflex and threw a plasma grenade that he had found on the ground from a fallen spartan to one that assaulted him. Only one spartan left, he thought. As the last spartan ran to him, Jones evade his attack and then jumped on the Spartan's and shot the spartan on his head with his magnum until the spartan finally succumbed.

"Warzone simulation over! It's a victory for the reds!" announced commander Palmer."Sergeant Andrew Jones, please report to my office."

Jones was nervous as he walked out of the simulation room. He had his doubt on what was going to happen. He waited for this moment a long time. As he arrived to Palmer's officed, Jones prayed that it would be what he expected, and entered the room. Inside, there was Captain Lasky, Commander Palmer and a bald, causcasian man in a suit he had never seen before. They were sitting at a table and there was an empty chair for him.

"Commander Palmer"Jones started "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Sergeant, please take a seat." She replied, he then proceed to seat."Tell me, Sergeant, do you expect me to see you kill three spartans in a simulation and let that go unnoticed?"

"No, but I had my reasons, I was doing my job and it's what matters." He said in a confident way.

"Alright then, you're dismissed from the corps." She announced

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T JUST-" he said as he got cut off.

"Since you are now a Spartan, with your consentement." Said Palmer. "Congratulations."

"Th-thank you, I accept the offer"he said as they both got up and shook hands.

"You will undergo the augmentations procedure today." She said."Recovery might take sometimes. Also this is Jun-A266 a Spartan-III and the person responsible for Spartan-IV training. He will overview your training in war games and you will then be placed into a fireteam." She finished.

"It's an honor to meet you sir" He told Jun as they shook hands.

"Please Sergeant, you're flattering me." he said mockingly

"Congratulations, Jones" said Lasky as he shook hands with the newly-designed spartan

"You should go to the augmentation room now, others will be there too." Palmer said.

* * *

 **Time: October 7th 2558** **,** **UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: Augmentation procedure room, UNSC Infinity**

As he walked in, Jones saw about 30 other marines about to become spartans. A yellow AI popped out from the projector at the middle of the room.

"Hello marines, or should I say _spartans._ My name is Roland, I'm the Infinity's main you're here today it's because you're performing incredibly well on the battlefield, and you're about to perform even better. Today, I'll show your the steps you'll have to take in order to become a spartan. First, you'll go through an augmentation procedure here, which will last three weeks like you already knew. Afterwards, you will have to do a minimum of 10 war games to see how you performed. You cannot fail, this is only to see what kind of style you apply more to for example: Sniper, close quarters, etc. You will then be assigned to a fireteam depending on your best position. Then, you're ready to go. War games and simulations are always available for you to train in. You'll also be able to change your armor style anytime you want. Any questions?" The AI told them

There was a silence in the room.

"Good, then let's get this over with" The AI said.

They then, proceeded to some kind of medical tables where they were to receive their augmentations. Jones then lied down on the table, and was then put to sleep as the augmentation procedure started.

* * *

 **Time: October 8th 2558** **,** **UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: UNSC Infinity's prowler bay**

"Blue Team, Fireteam Osiris." Started Lasky ast the spartans were lined up in front of him."Dr. Halsey thinks that another incident will happen on Reach, near New Alexandria sooner or later. Your mission is to scout the area and see what happens. You're to report any unnatural reading. Your equipment for this mission are light weapons, a Razor-class prowler, and gungooses will be awaiting for you at mission point. Understood?" Said Lasky

"Sir, yes sir!" The spartans replied in chorus.

"Good Luck spartans." said Lasky before the spartans embarked the prowler.

* * *

 **Time: October 10 2558, day** **, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: Reach's orbit, UNSC prowler**

The time on the ship had been entertaining, consisting of conversations between Osiris and Blue Team. The only ones that didn't talk much were Locke and John. Locke still talked a lot but less than the others. The two spartan teams had gotten to know eachothers and some friendships were formed, the strongest one was between Fred and Buck, both having mocking personality.

"Exiting Slipspace!" anounced Tanaka as they got out of slipspace .

As they got out of slipspace, they all went to look through the main window of the ship to Reach, or what was left of it.

"Can't believe that's where we grew up." Said Fred shocked

"I remember when I fought at New Alexandria,"Buck Started."Even then, I never thought that Reach would look like that." he finished shocked.

Arrived at ruins of New Alexandria, the team contacted Infinity.

"Captain, we arrived." said Tanaka to the hologram of Lasky.

"Alright, contact me when something happens. Infinity out." He said as he ended the transmission.

As they got out, the Master Chief sensed something.

"Can you sense it too" he said

"Yeah, it's kinda weird, I don't have any feelings that describe how it is, only that my head hurts, alot." said Vale

They all agreed

"Activating the Artemis." said Locke."Signs shows multiple microscopic bio-readings, unlike anything we've seen before. Somebody get a container"

"On it," Said Kelly as she got a container for microscopic specimens.

After trapping the microbes, she putted back the container in the prowler.

"Let's split in two," Locke started

"Buck, Kelly, Tanaka. You're with me. We'll go explore New Alexandria to check for more bio-readings. We're grabbing the gungoose." Chief continued."Locke, Fred and Vale, stay here and protect our camp. Linda look out for ennemies and take down anything that looks hostile. Let's go!" he ended.

"Sir, yes sir!" they responded.

* * *

 **Time: October 10 2558, night,** **UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: Outskirts of New Alexandria's ruins, Planet Reach**

"Look at this mess!"said Buck still driving in the destroyed city."We fought for this?"

"It's really disencouraging, knowing that we failed to protect Reach." Said Kelly

"Buck, I never knew you fought in New Alexandria." Said Tanaka

"Yeah, well it was a mess." Said Buck."But I don't regret any moment fighting in New Alexandria."

"Why not?" asked Kelly.

"I met some new people. And this is where I actually started to admire spartans. Because of one in particular." Buck answered

"Who was it?" asked John

"A Spartan-III, named Noble-6, he really he was a top gun. He took out a bunch of covies almost by himself!" he answered still shocked "He apparently died while protecting the Pillar of Autumn for it to leave." he finished

"Spartans never die" said Tanaka

"If only that were true" said John.

"SPARTANS- COME IN-" said Vale, her transmission partly jammed

"What is it?" asked John

"BIO-READINGS-PSHH-EXTREMELY HIGH-COME BACK TO BASE-PSHH"she replied

"Let's go!" said John

The ground started shaking violently and they were lift off the sky and landed back a few moments after

"GO GO GO SPARTANS!" said Buck as the ground started shaking even more violently.

They were lift off many times but made it back to the camp safely. Back at the encampement, they saw as the city crumbled down. After a pulse they were all knocked out.

* * *

 **Time: October 13 2558,** **UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: Outskirts of New Alexandria's ruins, Planet Reach**

As Linda got up she realised that the others were still knocked out. She took a look around. The ship was still there. She then woke up the others.

After everyone got up she asked: "Are you all alright?" and they all answered with a yes

"HOLY SH*T' WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CITY? Buck asked shocked, they then proceed to turn around and look where used to be the city and which was now a crater filled with ruined buildings.

"We contact Infinity first and tell them what happened" Chief said

"On it" said Vale

After contacting Infinity in the ship, Vale came out.

"Infinity is in orbit they're sending down a pelican with ressearch teams. We're free to go back."

"Alright, mount in" Chief said.

They all embarked the prowler and left New Alexandria.

* * *

 **Time: October 13 2558** **UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: UNSC Inifinity's Prowler Bay**

After landing, the spartans were greeted by Captain Lasky. They briefed him on the situation.

"We also got some microscopic specimens, unlike anything we've seen before." said the Chief.

"Alright, Chief I'd like to talk to you, the rest you're dismissed." said Lasky

"Yes, Sir!" they answered in chorus.

"The Dr. Halsey will be examinating what you have found." Lasky started "She also claims that you've received a vision from the Didact. Look I'm not into mystical stuff, but what happened here is not of forerunner origin. And ONI wants the top discretion about this. Understood?"said Lasky.

"Yes, Sir." The Chief answered

* * *

 **Time: Between October 7th 2558 and October 28th 2558,** **UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: Across the Andromeda galaxy.**

Andrew Jones was having visions. He saw what he thought to be a planet. It looked liked it was freshly glassed, but it clearly wasn't at the same time. The planet had an atmosphere. And it was surrounded by space ships he had never seen before.

He heard a voice say: The force, is calling to you.

* * *

 **Time: October 28th 2558, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: Augmentation procedure room, UNSC Infinity**

Andrew Jones woke up. He had survived. His muscles hurted, but he could stand up. Barely. He then got more used to walking. He had barely any clothes on, apart from some underwear. He looked at the others. He was the first one to recover from the augmentations procedures. He felt strange. Definitively, heavier. He walked and looked at himself in a nearby mirror. He was taller for sure. 6'10'' at least, he felt his heart beating faster. He then realised that the room was actually dark, but he could see bettter in the dark.

"Wow, I'm surprised you can walk." Said Palmer as she walked into the room. "It normally takes a couple of days to be able to walk like you do now." she continued as she walked towards a window staring space.

"I feel so different." He said after walking towards her and starting to stare at space too.

"Mmh, don't worry you'll get use to it. She replied.

They had a moment of silence

"You know," He started "I remember when I was a kid, on New Prussia. The UNSC had a strong presence there. It was as fortified as Reach."

"Did it falled?" she asked

"No, fortunately. At 13, I remember hearing stuff about the covenant. On March 18 2549, on my 18th birthday, I joined the UNSC . I served at the Battle of Ballast in 2551, where I got promoted to Corporal, then I served on the Ark, where I got promoted to Sergeant. And then, I served aboard the Infinity and at Requiem. And here I am now, a new spartan." he said. "What about you, how did it all started?"

"Like you, I was born in 2527, April 13th to be exact, my greatest exploit before becoming a spartan was taking down a Brute Chieftain by myself while on a mission to rescue an admiral and an AI. It was in the ending times of the war. Afterwards in 2553, I was recruited into the spartan program. I took out Isla Zane a failed spartan experiment that turned rogue. Then, I got my rank as C.O. of the Spartan Branch, and the rest well, you should know it since you served on the Infinity." She said. "When I first saw you, in war games, I thought you were pretty bad*** for a marine, the others thought it would be a waste of money for a time to augment you, because of how professional you were,. I'm not suppose to say this but, ONI wanted to hire you as a hitman before choosing to make you a spartan. I'm the one who convinced the others that you could achieve your full potential only as a spartan." She ended

"You have an eye on me." He stated

"Well, as a marine you were better than some spartans. I couldn't let rumours of my spartans being weaker than a marine" she said

"Well now, you can say that your spartans are weaker than me" He said in a mocking way

She took a look at the spartan from head to toe and then looked at him in his green eyes.

"I'll be honest, even as a marine you looked pretty attractive. But now , you're even more attractive" she said, in a flirting way

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked, blushing

"Would be a shame if I wouldn't" she said, attracted.

"Well, I'm gonna say you're pretty attractive too." he replied as they both leaned in for a kiss.

As they kissed many times she then said:

"Everyone else is sleeping, let's go to somewhere more private like in my bedroom." Palmer suggested.

"Wouldn't mind if we did" He replied.

* * *

 **WARNING: EXPLICIT MATURE CONTENT 17+ ONLY**

He then lifted Palmer as they kissed and walked to her room. She wasn't in her protective suite but instead in normal clothes. In her room, he deposed her on her bed and took off her clothes, as she did the same with his underwears. The newfound lovers now naked, made love both for the first time.

 **EXPLICIT MATURE CONTENT ENDS**

* * *

The next morning, the two spartans hurried. They put on their suits and then were called to go to the Spartan tutorial, where Jones was introduced to the War Games. He was the only one there due to the other spartans not being able to walk yet.

"Good luck Spartan!" Palmer told him before leaving him to do his war games.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Time: October 29th 2558, UNSC military calendar**  
 **Location: UNSC Infinity's main ressearch lab**

Dr. Halsey had contacted every officer of the UNSC Infinity who had access to ONI's Section 3. So in other words: Sarah Palmer, Thomas Lasky, Jameson Locke, Master chief and Frederic-104. She had made a discovery which she had said to be stunning and which will change mankind. And it was decided that it should be broadcasted to ONI's officers having access to Section 3.

"As you all know, very recently there have been major incidents from an unknown force crushing whole cities." she started."On October 10, Blue Team and Firteam Osiris were sent to investigate the ruins of New Alexandria, due to a high concentration of a certain energy. The same I found with New Byzantium's energy reading. There, spartan Locke's Artemis found some fascinating bio-reading. A high concentration of a microbe found only in blood. And what's fascinating is that every known species has it, but nobody knows why. The highest concentration of this microbe found in blood that I found, was in the blood of John-117, the Master Chief. I also found a high concentration of these microbes inside every Spartan-II that survived. I also accessed the UNSC's database for more soldiers that could have more of these microbes normally. I also found that 7/8 Spartan-IV had a high concentration of these. One marine in particular, recently made a Spartan-IV, named Andrew Jones had around 17,000 of these per red cell. It's the most found after John."

One of the ONI agents asked:"And how many of this "microbe" are there normally per blood cell?"

"Around 2,500 or less for a normal human. Spartan-IIs have 10000-15,000, Spartan-IIIs around 14,000, Spartan-IVs between 2500 and 15,000 and the Master Chief had 17,500. But also what is strange is that Andrew Jones' count, which is around 17,000, was that high before becoming a spartan-IV, maybe saying that other normal beings have this." she said

"My theory, is that those microbes, in high concentration can cause some damage, like in New Alexandria and New Byzantium. But also gives Inviduals somekind of powers. It would explain Spartan-IIs' luck and some incredible refelex that some soldiers have like Andrew Jones. If I remember correctly he took out 3 spartans at once in Warzone, as a marine, right Palmer?" Dr, Halsey asked.

"Yes Doc." She answered

"This is surprising for a marine, and never seen before, also taking the fact that he took them out in close quarters. He could have easily became a spartan-II if he had been born earlier."She conitnued

"Is that all Doctor?" Another ONI agent asked

"No, not at all. In fact while looking to triangulate the next incidents using a count of these microbes, I've found something interesting. While the highest conentration of these that I found was in the Andromeda galaxy. The numbers are so high there, that it's like there's another civilisation there." she announced

There was a moment of silence, everyone watching, everyone listening was shocked by this.

"So, Halsey. What are you proposing we do?"asked Admiral Serin Osman, the head of ONI, trying to remain polite.

"We need to send an exploring party there, to Andromeda, if we are to know the origin of these attacks. And after all, the Infinity's main mission is scientific advancement. So I suggest we use the Infinity with your permission of course." Said Halsey

ONI agents had a conversation, it lasted for about 5 minutes,. Then, Serin Osman talked:

"Fine, mission approved, you dispose of a reconnaissance team: 3 Halcyon-Class cruisers and 2 frigates. And of course, the Infinity. Captain Lasky, you'll be the one commanding the fleet. There will also be a government official with you, along the line. You will depart on October 31st. Do not fail me Halsey. Good luck." Said Serin Osman before ending the conversation."

* * *

 **Time: October 29th 2558, UNSC military Calendar  
Location: Outside the UNSC's Infinity's war games simulation room**

Spartan Andrew Jones had completed his 10th war game. And was called to Sarah Palmer's office. The war games were easy enough, he had done pretty good. Other spartans told him it was the beginner's luck. Inside Sarah Palmer's office, were Jun and Palmer sitting. As he entered the room, he was showed a seat to take.

"So how did i do?" he asked

Jun looked at his datapad: "Let's see her: hyper-lethal with light weapons, preferred use of the Magnum and the Dmr. Stealthy, can spot enemy from a nearby distance. Congratultions, you're a hybrid." Jun said after looking him in the eyes

Confused, Jones asked:"So... what does hybrid means? Two specializations at the same time?"

"Exactly, which are Wetwork and Pioneer. Since you've been proven hyper-lethal you'll be working alone or with a partner. If you don't mind." Palmer said

"I don't mind but, what do my specializations means?" he asked, still confused

"Wetwork: For stealth mission and eliminating a target as stelthily as possible, with no trace behind. Pioneer: Exploring hostile and uncharted world to gather information. That doesn't mean you won't fight on the frontline though," Palmer said

"Happy to hear it." the redheaded man said.

"Also, you'll be useful on our next mission." She replied

"Which is?" he asked

"We're going to explore the Andromeda galaxy, for a strange "force". And a new civilisation, by Dr. Halsey's theory. Also the doctor Halsey would like to speak with you after we're done here." She answered "Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am" He said

"Also, while you're here, would you like choosing your armor, or stick with the default variant of the spartan-IV program?" asked Jun

"I'll choose a new armor,"He answered

In front of him was a holo-panel showing different Chest pieces, leg armor, arm armor, shoulder armor and a helmer. To the right of each helmet was the HUD of each helmet. He looked to each armor, and finally chose.

"How about the Enforcer set?" He asked

"Sure. Your set will be ready tomorrow. Jun, would you mind leaving us alone? I have to talk to Jones in private." asked Sarah

"Sure," he said before leaving the room.

"So, for last night..."She started

"What is it?" he asked

"Listen, I'd like to point out one thing I love you. Really. And I would like it if we could be you know, be in couple?" she asked

"I would love to," He answered

They then proceeded to go in front of eachother for one long kiss.

"I love you, Sarah. If you don't mind me calling you like that." Jones said as they ended the kiss, hugged and sticked their foreheads together.

"I don't mind you calling me like that." She answered before they kissed again

"I should go now" he said. "The doctor is waiting for me."

"I know, meet me for supper here." She said to her lover

"I will" he assured her before he left the room.

* * *

 **Time: October 29th 2558, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location:UNSC Infinity's main lab.**

As Jones entered in the room, he saw Dr. Halsey and walked up to her. He was nervous talking to her, she was one of the smartest person alive, she had initiated the Spartan-II program. The reason why humanity is still here today. And she wanted to speak to him. But why? He thought.

"Doctor, you wanted to see me?" he asked

"Yes, I'd like it if you could give me a blood sample please." She asked him still busy in her ressearch

"Why?" he asked

"ONI section 3 classified. Though, I guess I could tell you anyways. There's a microbe that has been discovered in every human. There are around 2,500 per cell with the normal person. People with higher count of these have more luck, and some unexpected reflexes. You had 17,000 of these per cell even before becoming a spartan. What we're gonna check now is if your count augmented."She said.

"Alright, you may proceed" he told her as she took a needle and insert it in his hand. It didn't hurt at all.

"One moment." she said, as she analysed the blood sample. "Hmm, it didn't augmented" she said right before the door opened

Through the door came the one person that Jones never thought to meet in his whole life, the spartan John-117, also known as the Master Chief.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" said the giant in armor as Jones stared at him, still stunned to see John-117.

"Yes, this is Spartan Andrew Jones, a new Spartan. As you know you have the highest count of this "microbe". John: 17,500 per cell and Jones: 17,000 per cell. You both have some incredible refelexes sometimes and something called luck. Basically the reason why the both of you are spartans. So I've decided to make new AIs, 2 smart AIs they just finished their production copied from my brain. They will assist you both on the battlefield, but their main duty is to analyse what happens when you get those refelexes and luck. They will see the microbes' reaction when things like that happens." She continued. "Jones, your AI name is "Shola"" She said as she took a chip and a green AI popped up. She looked like a younger and was dressed like an ONI officer.

"It's a pleasure to work with you, Spartan Andrew."She started "I'm sure we'll get along."

The AI had a calm voice and was smiling. It then got back in his chip and Doctor halsey gave the chip to Jones.

"The only thing you have to do is to insert the chip in your neural interface, on the back of your head." Halsey said

Jones then proceed to reach the back of his head where he inserted the chip in his neural interface. He then felt a cold liquid going through him, and then fel normal again.

"So like, where are you?" he asked her

"Oh, I'm in your mind. But once you'll have your armor I'll also be able to access it and be inside your mind at the same time. But, I know what you're thinking and no I cannot take over your armor since you have an override command that deactivates all my rights to your armor." she said

"That's nice, but creepy." he said

"Don't worry you'll get use to it" the Chief told him.

"As for you John, I know how attached you were to Cortana, so I've been able to retrieve parts of her from the covenant and forerunner networks. And I've managed to reconstruct a Cortana unit with all her memories from my brain and the fragments. Here you go." The doctor said, opening her hand, revealing a chip with Cortana popping out.

"Missed me?" She asked

"Cortana how-"He said as he was cut off by her

"I told you I wouldn't be the same, but I am, Halsey found a way to reverse rampancy. Here, I am whole again."She said before vanishing back into her chip

John then took the chip and put it in his neural interface, in the back of his head.

"It's good to be back" Cortana said

"It's good to have you back"John replied.

* * *

 **Time: Night of October 29th-30th 2558, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: Across the Andromeda Galaxy**

Jones was there, but not there, he could see, but not sense his body. There it was, space, then he realized that he was looking at the andromeda galaxy. He then saw the planet he'd seen in his other dream. The last thing he remembered was being in bed with Sarah, but he was there now. A feminine voice, calmed then told him this: "Tell Roland to put the coordinates 57,693,-3,075,9018. These are the coordinates to Coruscant the planet you see right now, it is full of life and the center of the Andromeda galaxy."

He then woke up

* * *

 **Time: Night of October 29th-30th 2558, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: UNSC Infinity, Sarah Palmer's bedroom**

Jones woke up sweating, Palmer was beside him naked, like him. She was still sleeping. He then got up and put on his core suit and walked out of the room. He then directed himself to a window giving a view to space. He was thinking about his "dream" and then:

"You didn't had a dream."Shola said

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I would have seen it too. Probably an Astral projection, but it wouldn't explain why a voice talked to you and why the "microbes" were that much agitated. It was amazing, you had no cerebral activity but instead these microbes "replaced" your brain. They made everything your brain would do: Blood circulation, Blood pumping, Breathing etc. I have to report this to Dr. Halsey." She said

"Wow, they really are magic, then."He said

"Even for an AI this is consider magic, there's nothing that explains that..." She said disappointed

He then stared at space filled with the UNSC fleet.

* * *

 **Time: October 30th 2558, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: UNSC Infinity's main lab**

"So, Spartan Jones, Shola tells me you had a "vision" last night. If I'm correct."She started

"Yes, but I think it was just a drea-"He didn't had time to finish that he was cut off by Halsey

"AIs are always right, Mr. Jones"She said "Anyways, I gave the coordinates you got from that "vision" to Roland, and they lead right to a planet at the core of Andromeda, our telescope shows that it looks like a planet like this."She showed him a picture of the planet, it was the same one he had seen in his vision!

"I can't believe it, it's the same one I saw in my "vision"!" He said

"He's telling the truth ma'am, I see it myself when he thinks about it ." Shola said

"This is incredible, humanity is finally getting out of its sandbox it stayed in all this time." Halsey said,"Cortana come in."

"Yes ma'am?"She asked as the blue AI appeared on the holo-projector.

"Did you finished the analysis I asked? Halsey said

"Yes, here it is" said Cortana as she transferred the information to Halsey's datapad

"Fascnating." Halsey said

"What is it, doc?" he asked

"John had the same "vision" as you."Halsey said

"How is it possible?"He asked

"I don't know, but if I'm right you both didn't knew your father, and only had a mother, right?"She asked

He was shocked when he remembered that his mother told him that she had to abandon the corps to take care of him. And she didn't had any sexual relations before that.

"Yes. How do you know?"He asked her

"I guessed. But that's an interesting pattern to start with. Taking the fact, that it's one of the things you have in common."She said."Anyways, you're dismissed."

As he got out of the lab Andrew Jones thought about everything he had different from others until:

"You're to direct yourself to the armor bay from order of commander Palmer to receive your armor."Shola said

"Ahh, yes my armor. Thank you, Shola." Jones said

* * *

 **Time: October 30th 2558, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: Armor Bay, UNSC Infinity**

Jones walked inside the armor bay and saw Palmer waiting for him.

"So are you ready to get your armor?" she asked

"Of course I am" He responded

"Good you're going to that station over there to get your armor." She told him while pointing an armor equiping station.

"Thanks Sarah."He told her

He then proceeded to walk over to the armor station. There machines assembled his armor on him. When the processus was over he then received his helmet from an assistant and a Titanium knife. He then proceeded to take a look at the helmet's visor of a verdant colour and then put it on his head and seathed the knife. His armor, Black as a primary colour and white as secondary was finally completed. He then proceeded to activate his HUD. Which was of a green color.

"So are you ready?" Shola asked

"Hell yeah,"he responded "Commander I would like to execute a board and hijack simulation with you if possible."

"Sure,"she said"meet me at the simulation room"

* * *

 **Time: October 30th 2558, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: Boarding pod, UNSC Infinity's simulation**

"So,"Palmer started "the mission is clear, we have to board the ship, clear the hostiles, and secure it for UNSC crew to come in. Simulation ends when Shola has access to the ship's control. Understood?" Palmer asked

"Yes ma'am" He said as the pod hit the ground.

Palmer had dual wielded pistol and an Assault rifle. Jones had a Battle Rifle and a shotgun.

"Go,go,go!"She said as they got out of the pod.

Outside the pod, grunts, jackals and elites were waiting for them. The duo swept through enemy forces. The simulation was taking place in a CCS-class battlecruiser. They had swept through the 1,782 meters long battlecruiser and had killed every hostile onboard.

"Alright, ship's clear"said Palmer "Plug her in the console."

"On it."Said Andrew.

"Board and hijack simulation completed." a voice said.

"That was some damn good work Andrew." Said Palmer as they got out of the simulation room

"Thanks I can say the same for you" He said

* * *

 **Time: Night of October 30th-31st 2558, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: Somewhere in the Andromeda galaxy**

Again Jones was bodyless. He had another vision. This time it was a tanned-caucasian man with black hairs in a black jacket and a white shirt and a furry humanoïd sitting in what looked like a bar in front of three silhouettes, one which had gray hairs, another with blonde hairs and the last one which wore a helmet.

"I'm Solo, captain of the Millenium Falcon. Chewie told me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system." The caucasian man started.

"Yes, indeed"Said the man with gray hair.

"Fast ship?"the Captain continued."You've never heard of the Millenium Falcon?" Said the captain shocked

The gray-haired man shook his head and said: "Should I have?"

"It's a ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" Solo continued "I've outrunned imperial starships. Not the local barcuisers, I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you old man. What's the cargo?" He asked

"Only passengers: Myself, the boy, two droids, two fully armed Spartans and no questions asked." The old man said.

"Spartans? What are you into? You're doing a _coup d'état_ or something? asked the Captain while looking at the spartan

"We just want to avoid running into Imperials." said the Old man

"Well that's the real thing isn't it? And it's gonna cost you something extra." Solo said as the old man clearly took a breathe, knowing to prepare for the worst. "Ten thousand, all in advance" Solo said

"What? Ten thousand? We could buy our own spaceship for that." Said the younger one

"But who's gonna fly it, kid? You?" said the smuggler mockingly

"You bet I could, I'm not such a bad pilot myself." said the young men. "Let's not sit here, we're wasting our time here."

"We can pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan." The older man said

"Seventeen, huh?" said the smuggler as the older man did a yes, from a head sign. "Okay, you guys got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready, docking bay 94"

The spartan then asked: "I also got an extra request, if you don't mind"

"Go on," Solo said

"I have a slipspace drive, forerunner in origin" said the spartan

"Forerunner slipspace drive?" Said the captain surprised.

"What are you gonna do with it? Plug it to my ship?" he asked

"That's classified by ONI's section 3." the spartan replied

"ONI? Man you really aren't kidding. So what do you want smuggle it to Alderaan?"he asked

"Yes there's 2000 credits extra in it for you." the spartan said.

"19,000? Alright, I'm in." said Solo

Jones then saw the spartan getting up and realised it was himself.

Then, the vision ended.

* * *

 **Time: Night of October 30th-31th 2558**

 **Location: UNSC Infinity, Andrew Jones'quarters**

Andrew woke up, sweating, again. He then got up and put his core suit on, then stared at space.

"Shola, did you recorded this?" Andrew asked her

"Yes, sir. It was a vision, yet again. The microbes did the same thing." said Shola. "Sir your heart beats are extremely high, I recommend you relaxing a while."

"Alright,"he said. He then sat on his bed. He closed his eyes, trying to relax. He imagined every object in the room lifting off, as a way to meditate. Concentrating on it, it felt like every object was actually floating. He felt like they were all binded to him and he was making them float. When he open his eyes he saw every object in the room floating and then fall. "Tell me you saw that." he told his AI.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time: Night of October 30th-31st 2558, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: UNSC Infinity, Andrew Jones' quarters**

"I did" his AI replied "Bio-readings show that the "microbes" were extremely agitated. It's hard to believe that weeks ago they meant nothing. And now, even I cannot understand that. But there definitely was an interaction between you and these objects. The more we learn about this, the more mystery we find."

"Hughh"he muttered as he lied down on his back."I just want a f***ing explanation to all this mystic stuff. The vision I had, it's of the future, I was there. And there was that thing I've never seen before" He said

"You should rest now, sir."His AI started "We're entering slipspace tomorrow."

"Hughh, you're right."He said before going back to sleep.

* * *

 **Time: October 31st 2558, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: UNSC Infinity, main lab**

"So, Mr. Jones, you didn't slept well?" Dr. Halsey asked as Jones entered the room

"No doctor, Shola told you about the vision, hasn't she?" He asked

"You should have known I would before even telling me this" his AI replied

"I guess" he said.

"Anyways, I've seen a lot of things in my life,"The doctor started,"But I've never seen that much in my whole life. The bio-readings that Shola sent me showed that you made the objects in your room float." she said as she looked at her datapad. "Can you explain what happened?"

"I just sat down, meditated and thought of the objects in my room, then that they were floating, then I thought of the binded to me and I opened my eyes and when I lost concentration the objects fell." He said

"Alright, Mr. Jones well we're gonna do a test." Halsey said as she took an apple and put it on a table in front of him."Go on your knees, and do the same thing that you did yesterday, but instead of concentrating on all the objects in the room, concetrate only on the apple." Halsey ordered. He then obeyed and went on his knees and concentrated."Feel the apple, floating, feel it binded to you feel the-" she said but was speechless as she saw the apple lift off the table. Everyone else in the room was speechless. Halsey was carefuly taking notes on her data pad.

"Dr. Halse-" Roland started as he popped up on the lab's main terminal, but was left also speechless by the apple floating, it had caught the attention of almost everyone on the Infinity who could watch through the main lab's camera.

It lasted for about five minutes, but for those who watched, it had lasted a lifetime. Nobody would have ever thought something like this would happen. It ended with the door opening. It was Captain Lasky, seeing the apple floating even for about two second left him stunned. They all stayed still,everyone in the room, for about another 5 minutes. They then went back to their occupations, stunned. Nobody truly concentrated on their works, you could see in their eyes that they were still thinking about the apple. Captain Lasky then spoke:

"I don't know what just happened, but I came here to tell you doc that the coordinates you gave us work, our ETA is 4 hours to the planet" Lasky said

"Only 4 hours?" she asked, surprise

"We have clear coordinates doc, and we have a forerunner slipspace drive." Lasky said

"You're right." She said as the captain left the room.

"I'm sorry doc. But I feel extremely tired , I'll go rest now." Jones said as he got up and headed to his cabin and left the scientists in their lab.

* * *

 **Time: October 31st 2558, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: UNSC Infinity, Exiting slipspace, Coruscant's orbit**

"All personnel, we're exinting slipspace, Spartan Andrew Jones, please report to the Inifnity's command deck." said Roland over SHIPCOM

Spartan Andrew Jones headed to the command deck where Dr. Halsey, Captain Lasky and Commander Palmer were standing, Roland was on the main terminal. Before them was the planet.

"You called me, sir?" Asked Jones.

"Yes, you're the main reason why we're here" Lasky replied."So I figured you could probably help us with that "force" you have." Lasky said

"Sir, incoming heat signatures! Dozens of them all identical! Probably ships, never seen before" said Roland

"Alright, I'll have to think, prepare the ship for a possible boarding." said Lasky

"Aye aye sir" replied Roland

A voice then spoke to Jones, the same voice that spoke to him in his visons:

"Tell Roland to change the Channel frequency to 9172" said the voice

"Roland, change the Channel frequency to 9172"said Jones

"Why?" asked Roland

"Roland, just do it!" ordered Lasky.

As Roland changed the comms, he immediately realized something:

"Sir, they're hailing us!" said Roland

"Answer!"Ordered Lasky

"As you wish,"said Roland as he opened the transmission.

"Admiral Skywalker, General Kenobi they openened transmission!"said a voice with a would-be british accent.

"Wait? They're speaking english?" Jones asked, surprised like everyone else.

"Unidentified fleet, this is Jedi Knight Anakain Skywalker of the Galactic Republic, identify yourself!" another voice ordered which was the voice of a younger man.

"I am Captain Lasky of the UNSC Infinity, we came here in search of an answer to events that have been going on in our galaxy." said Lasky

"And what do these events have to do with us?" asked another voice, with a british accent.

"We discovered a new microbe that has caused incredible things. It gave some of our soldiers vision of this planet, its coordinates, it crushed cities and one of our soldier even had telekinetic powers with concentration because of this force. We detected a high surge of this power in this galaxy and came to investigate." Roland replied

"Master, you think they might have force-sensitives onboard?" Anakin said.

"Of course Anakin, it would be foolish not to think so."His master replied.

"UNSC Infinity, with your permission we would like to send a diplomatic shuttle onboard." The man continued

"Of course, two fighters will escort you to our hangar bay." Lasky said. "Infinity out."

"Tom, what the hell are you doing? We don't even know what they are apart that they speak English, they might be hostile!"Sarah told him

"If they were hostile, they would've took us out long ago" he replied. Also I would like Blue Team, Fireteam Osiris, you and Sgt. Jones at Hangar bay 104 in armor, I'll meet you there." Lasky ended.

"Understood. Blue Team, Fireteam Osiris get to Hangar Bay 104 ASAP." She said over comm chat."Andrew, let's go put our armor on and go greet our visitors."

* * *

 **Time: October 31st 2558, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: Hangar Bay 104, UNSC Infinity**

"All unnecessary personnel please clear the landing zone." Said Roland over SHIPCOM as the Republic shuttle was about to land.

As the Republic shutle landed the Spartans readied for anything from best to worst. The door then opened. And then, 2 humans walked out followed by 2 soldiers, looking like Spartans from their armors.

Everyone was shocked.

"Wait so... these guys are humans?" Asked Buck lowering his weapon, like everyone else.

"I'm pretty sure we are..." said of the soldiers taking off his helmet, revealing a human with a bald head., smiling. Captain Lasky, Commander Palmer, Halsey and the Spartans then stepped forward to the delegates. And Captain Lasky then said: "Welcome, to the Infinity." To the Republic's delegates.

* * *

 _So... What do you guys think about the story so far? I know this chaperone is short but I think it's the best spit to end this chapter. Please leave your reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Time: October 31st 2558, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location: UNSC Infinity, Hangar Bay 104**

"So what is the purpose of this vessel?" asked one of the man, the one with a British accent. He was caucasian, had a beard and an uncommon haircut, he was in some kind of linen clothes that were white. The other one clearly younger, caucasian too, had long hair and was the youngest, he was wearing clothes that looked like leather which were brown and black. A common characteristic that Jones saw at first was that they both had some kind of metal cylinder at their belts."Oh and also, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." said the older man

"Mine's Thomas Lasky, it's a pleasure to meet you" said Lasky as they shook hand."The Infinity is a vessel's purpose is for scientific advancement of humanity, but at first, it was made as a vessel of last resort in a war we were losing badly."said Lasky

"So I guess since we're talking, you won the war, right?"Asked Obi-Wan

"Yes but it wasn't thanks to this vessel,"said the captain."It's thanks to genetically-modified soldiers that we call spartans, one in particular, the master chief."said Lasky

"And this, Master Chief what happened to him?"Asked Anakin curious

"Oh, he's right there"Said Lasky, pointing the 7'2'' titan.

"So are these 10 soldiers in armor spartans?"Asked the bald man."Also, the name's Captain Rex, pleasure to meet you Captain."Rex continued

"Yeah, we are." Said Palmer walking up to him."Commander Sarah Palmer, nice to meet you." She said, removing her helmet, walking up to him and shaking hands.

"Just curious, who's your pal there?" Jones asked, walking up to him, taking off his helmet, revealing his head."The name's Jones, pleasure to meet you, officers."said Jones shaking hands with Anakin, Obi-Wan and Rex and finally walking towards the soldier in white and orange armor."So, who are you?"Jones asked

"The name's Cody, Commander Cody" Said the soldier, removing his helmet and then shaking hands with Jones.

"So you're twins?" asked Buck, seeing the two soldiers with the same face."The name's Buck"he then replied before shaking hands with the ambassadors

"No, we're clones" Answered Rex

"What do you mean by clones, a clone army?"Asked Fred, in a mocking way."My name's Fred, nice to meet you all." he said, removing his helmet and shaking hands with all the ambassadors as did every other spartans there that didn't presented themselves. The only one who didn't removed his helmet was the chief.

They then came back to their former positions.

"Well actually, yes. The republic's infantry is only composed from us clones."Said Rex. "And who's the lady there?"He asked pointing at the Dr. Halsey, on her datapad.

"She's probably our best scientist, she created the spartans, and his responsible for the creation of this ship and many more exploits that humanity performed."Said Lasky

"I'm just curious, I've remarked it since you're here from your belt, what's that?"Asked Jones, visbly intrigued by the cylindrical formed he'd seen from earlier

"That? That's a lightsaber, the weapon of the jedi." Said Obi-Wan pulling out his lightsaber and activating it. This had caught the attention of every UNSC personnel watching, Dr. Halsey included. Jones watched it and it was like if he felt that his destiny was to wield a lightsaber. "The jedi are the guardians of the galaxy, if you want, our role is to mainatin peace. Anakin and I, are two of ten thousand jedi. But this is not our main weapon, our main weapon is the force."Continued Obi-Wan.

"Can you tell us more about this "force", Mr. Kenobi?"asked Halsey, intrigued.

"The force is an energy field binding all things. Force users can make objects move through telekinesis, persuade people, have incredible reflexes and the list goes on. What gives an individual a connection to the force, are midi-chlorians. Small microbes residing inside a cell. In a normal human being, there are around 2,500 midi-chlorians per blood cells. In extremely rare cases, individuals can be literally borned from the force, which instead of the normal reproductive process, is midi-chlorians making a women pregnant, individuals that are born from the force are those who have more than 15,000 midi-chlorians per cell and no real biological fathers. Anakin is one. And so, who are the soldiers who had the visions and the voices talking to them?"Obi-wan finally asked.

"We did our own resseaches, and it showed that John, or the master chief like you call him, has around 17,500 midi-chlorians per blood cells and Jones around 17,000. A strange pattern that makes it even weirder is the fact that none of them knew their fathers." Said Halsey.

"I think we have a lot of things to talk about, Mr. Lasky."Said Kenobi.

"Agreed. Follow me to my quarters" said Lasky to the others.

* * *

 **Time:October 31st 2558, UNSC military calendar**

 **Location:UNSC Infinity, Captain's quarters**

The group sat down in Lasky's quarters, and they first talked about their histories. The UNSC talked about their history from the Ancient forerunners to the Antiquity, to the period of colonization, to the holocaust, to then the interplanetary wars, the insurrection and then the human-covenant war. The Jedis and clones, on their side, talked about the conflicts between light side and dark side, Sith and Jedis, the Sith Empire, the rise of democracy, the diversity of species, etc. The two then talked about politics and economy, both sharing a democracy and the use of trade networks with other species around their respective galaxies. They realized all the similarities, like how both the UNSC and the Republic were in long conflicts with insurrections. They then talked about the force:

"So, what can the force do, with enough training?"Asked Jones, curious, still sitting in front of Obi-Wan.

"Oh, you'd like to see a demonstration?"asked Kenobi, before Jones answered yes with a sign of head. Obi- wan then proceed to force-pull Jones' helmet to his hands, which was right under Jones' arms.

"You didn't even need to meditate..."Jones said, shocked

"Amazing, you did that, within just a fraction of moment." said Halsey, clearly amazed

"Yes, though it took years of training."Said Obi-Wan

"When I meditate, I can lif off and object, but only keep it still."Said Jones

"May we have a demonstration?"Asked Obi-Wan.

"Sure."Jones said, as he got onto his knees and concentrated on the helmet. The helmet then lift off into the sky.

"That's amazing, I have to report this to the jedi council."Said Obi-Wan

"Sorry, but what is this Jedi Council?"Asked Linda.

"A council of the most sage jedi masters. They rule the Jedis."Said Obi-Wan, also, I'm part of it

"So, do jedis answer to the republic? Or you do what you want?"Asked Tanaka.

"We do not do what we want, but we do not answer to the republic. Let's just say we're an independent branch of the republic". Said Obi-Wan

"I see" She replied

"Mr. Kenobi, Mr. Skywalker, I think my superiors will be glad to hear this." Said Lasky, concluding the conversation.

"Oh and by the way, we would like some of you to present a speech to the senate of the republic, to see your acceptance with our galaxy. The chancellor would like to meet with you. And the jedi council too." said Obi-Wan.

"We'll see you tomorrow," said Lasky

* * *

 **Time: Unknown**

 **Location: Unknown**

"Initating manual cryo release" said the voice of the ship

"It's this one, sir" said a woman in what looked like a hazmat suit accompagnied by a man in black robes and two soldiers. We could only see the back of his head and it was black. There were cryo pods all over the room. It was definitively in a ship. The woman then entered a code and one of the cryo pod harched open. There were what looked like a mother and her baby.

"What's going on" She asked. Confused by the events.

"What's going on is that you die, like everyone on this ship." Answered the man while ordering the soldiers to kill her. And they proceeded.

"Aghhhh! Please just don't kill my son!"She begged, in her dying breath.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him." The man responded.

* * *

 **Time: November 1st 2558**

 **Location: Jones' quarters**

"Fuck, again!"Said Jones waking up realizng he had another vision.

"You seem to get use to this." Said Shola.

"I don't need this right now, Shola"he replied.

"Alright, and before you say anything, I recorded this." She affirmed.

"Delete it, I don't need this tape" He answered

"As you wish" She said before deleting it.

* * *

 **Time: November 1st 2558**

 **Location: Coruscant's skies, in a pelican.**

The UNSC's delegation was composed of Jonas, Dr. Halsey, the Master Chief, Palmer and Captain Lasky. They were accompagnied by two long swords, and two republic fighters.

"UNSC delegation asking permission to land." Asked the pelican's pilot

"Permission to land at docking bay A-004" Said the space controller.

The pelican landed and has the door opened, soldiers were there to escort the delegation to the chancellor's quarters.

"Chancellor, it's the delegation of the UNSC" Said a clone commander to the chancellor, a white man, about 70 years old and white hair.

"Ahh, I've been waiting for you captain...?" The chancellor asked

"Lasky. And you are Chancellor Palpatine if I'm right?"

"Yes yes, sit down, sit down! You must be exhausted after this long trip." The old man told them."What brings you here anyways?" Asked Palpatine

"Some anomalies we found in our galaxy which pointed out to be related to this galaxy." Said Lasky

"I see and you investigated, well from what mr. Skywalker reported, you don't seem to want us harm, and I want the whole galaxy to know, and one more thing before we proceed to the senate." Palpatine said.

"Yes?" Lasky asked

"We're currently in a civil war and you might see that the senate will be a bit... erghh divided" He said

"Thank you" Said Lasky heading out to the senate.

* * *

 **Time: November 1st 2558**

 **Location Coruscant, Republic Senate**

The senate had just finished another debate, when Palpatine finally spoke:

"Since last night there have been rumors of a ship in orbit around Coruscant. Some say that it was a Confederate ship, other say it was of unknown origin, the more septic say it was nothing, but today I tell you answers. There is human life outside the galaxy.

* * *

Note: I am REALLY sorry to not have published earlier, but I had a lot of stuff going on in my own life and couldn't consacrate enough time to this story. And for the cryo pod scene, it is not inspired from Fallout 4 for those of you who would seem to think so


End file.
